lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Beetlejuice: The Video Game
Lego Beetlejuice is a Lego game that follows Tim Burton's classic released in 1988. Bosses use the health bars as seen in Lego Marvel Superheroes 2. Bonus missions based on episodes from the television series will also be included, as will some cameo appearances from Tim Burton and some of his other characters, such as Edward Scissorhands, Ed Wood, and Emily and Victor from Corpse Bride. Levels Part I: Recently Deceased Perfect Vacation Summary: Jane keeps trying to get into the house. Get her away from the kitchen by finding the draw string to the window shades. When the door opens, head to the basement and fend her off by fixing the shades down there and head to the area outside the house and fix the car. In town, find a way into Maitland Hardware with Ernie and Old Bill the barber. Inside, gather supplies and then head back to the car. Characters: Adam Maitland, Barbra Maitland, Ernie, Old Bill Enemies: None Boss: Jane That Sinking Feeling Summary: On the broken boards outside the bridge, build and use the acrobat poles to loosen a bone nearby, causing the dog to give chase. The car falls, along with Adam and Barbra, and overturns in the river. Build things to balance out the car. After it inevitably sinks and a cutscene leads them to the house at night, collect wood for the fireplace. Adam and Barbra has some strange new abilities, such as Barbra being immune to the fire (starting fires). Out on the porch, use Adam's inspection ability to try retracing thier steps. Characters: Adam Maitland, Barbra Maitland Enemies: None Boss: None Saturn Summary: Adam stumbles into a strange world, where fierce winds blow sandy dunes. Navigate the treacherous landscape and defeat the Saturn's Sands enemies. Use Adam's new abilities as a ghost and the Saturn's Sands character's sand abilities. Locate the porch steps to return from Saturn. Characters: Adam, Saturn's Sands (Orange) Enemies: Sandworms, Saturn's Sands Boss: Big Saturn's Sands Ghosts! Summary: In the bedroom, try to decipher what the Handbook for the Recently Deceased means. With the Deetz family moving in, set up traps in the closet, bathroom and study to try and scare Otho and Delia. Rush to the upstairs attic to lock it before Otho and Delila Deetz gets there. Characters: Adam Maitland, Barbra Maitland (Faceless), Adam (Headless) Enemies: None Boss: None Sandworms Summary: Barbra wandered out of the house. Navigate the dangerous sand landscape to get back to the door and get back to the house. Defeat the giant Sandworm when it attacks. Characters: Adam (Sandy), Barbra (Sandy) Enemies: Sandworms, Saturn's Sands Boss: Sandworm In Case of Emergency... Summary: Hold the door shut so Lydia Deetz cannot get into the attic. The find a piece of chalk to draw a door and enter the Afterlife Reception Area. Make your way through the halls to find Juno in the redecorated house. Then try and scare the Deetz family once more. Stop Lydia from using her camera to take pictures. Characters: Adam Maitland, Barbra Maitland, Neitherworld Janitor, Juno, Adam (Sheet), Barbra (Sheet) Enemies: Lost Soul, Skeleton Boss: Lydia Deetz Part II: Beetlejuice Here Lies Betelgeuse Summary: Make your way through Adam's model to the cemetery. Use the shovels to dig up his grave. Fight off the skeletons that attack until Beetlejuice escapes his coffin. Use his abilities to access new areas and help the Maitlands get out of the model town. Then go and possess the Deetz and their guests at dinner. Characters: Adam Maitland, Barbra Maitland, Beetlejuice (Cloak) Enemies: Skeleton, Skeleton (Shroud), Dante's Inferno Girl Boss: None Slithering Surprise Summary: Hide from the Deetz Family in the attic. In the downstairs hallway, fight Beetlejuice when he attacks in his snake form. Build three things so Barbra can yell Beetlejuice's name loud enough. Characters: Adam Maitland, Barbra Maitland, Delia (Dinner), Lydia Deetz Enemies: Skeleton, Dante's Inferno Girl Boss: Beetlejuice (Snake) Mistake Summary: Juno reprimands Adam and Barbra for summoning Beetlejuice. Make your way to her office, getting through the recently deceased Football players. Help Juno make the couple scarier. Head back through the halls to the house. Characters: Adam Maitland, Barbra Maitland, Juno, Adam (Scary), Barbra (Scary) Enemies: Skeleton, Football Player Boss: None Accidental Excorcism Summary: Figure out Beetlejuice's name by using clues in the attic. Head downstairs and set up things for the ritual with Otho. Gather the other four members of the house and perform the ritual to raise Barbra (Wedding) and then raise Adam (Tux). Once they grow old, hurry to find Beetlejuice before it is too late. Characters: Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice (Cloak), Otho Enemies: Lost Soul, Sculpture, Skeleton Boss: None Showtime Summary: Beetlejuice is free! Stop the excorcism and get rid of the guests in true Beetlejuice fashion. Complete the carnival games and stop Otho before he can escape. Characters: Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice (Carnival), Beetlejuice Enemies: Guest, Lost Soul, Skeleton, Sculpture Boss: Otho Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice! Summary: Stop Beetlejuice before he can marry Lydia. Fix the Model Car and get it off the edge of the model. Help Barbra say Beetlejuice's name loud enough. When she is transported to Titan, help her tame the Sandworm. Defeat Beetlejuice once and for all. Characters: Delia (Final), Charles (Dinner), Barbra (Wedding) Vehicles: Sandworm, Sandworm (Barbra) Enemies: Lost Soul, Skeleton, Sculpture, Sand Larva Boss(es): Beetlejuice, Sandworm, Beetlejuice (Wedding) 'Bonus Missions' Stage Fright Summary: After losing the part in a play to a school rival, Claire, Lydia summons Beetlejuice to get revenge on her. However, on the opening night of the play, Beeteljuice possesses the girl and freightens the entire audience. Based on the episode of the same name. Characters: Lydia (Animated Series), Mr. Kane, Delia (Animated Series), Charles (Animated Series) Enemies: Possessed Actors Boss: Claire Laugh of a Party Summary: Throwing a Halloween party, Lydia stumbles upon Party-People in a Can from the Neitherworld. The situation quickly grows out of hand and they must be fought back before destroying the town. Based on the episode of the same name. Characters: Beetlejuice (Animated Series), Lydia (Werewolf), Prudence, Bertha Enemies: Party-People Boss: Party Animal Ghost to Ghost Summary: Delia holds a seance during a dinner party and Beetlejuice helps her summon Boris to Death. Boris vows to haunt the house better than Beetlejuice ever could, causing a rivalry. Defeat the haunted appliances in the basement then fight off Boris's henchmen in the dining room before fighting Boris himself as a werewolf. Characters: Beetlejuice (AS), Lydia (AS) Enemies: Mummy, Spider Woman, Fly Guy, Swamp Creature, Goodbye Ghoul Boss: Boris to Death Characters (92) *Beetlejuice **Beetlejuice (Cowboy) **Beetlejuice (Guide) **Beetlejuice (Normal) **Beetlejuice (Carnival) **Beetlejuice (Wedding) **Beetlejuice (Animated Series) *Adam Maitland **Adam (Headless) **Adam (Sandy) **Adam (Sheet) **Adam (Scary) **Adam (Tux) **Adam (Old) *Barbra Maitland **Barbra (Sandy) **Barbra (Sheet) **Barbra (Scary) **Barbra (Wedding) **Barbra (Metal Plate) **Barbra (Old) *Lydia Deetz **Lydia (Veil) **Lydia (Wedding) **Lydia (Uniform) **Lydia (Uniform Cape) **Lydia (Animated Series) **Lydia (Werewolf) *Delia Deetz **Delia (Dinner) **Delia (Casual) **Delia (Apron) **Delia (Final Battle) **Delia (Animated Series) *Charles Deetz **Charles (Robe) **Charles (Sweater) **Charles (Dinner) **Charles (Animated Series) *Otho **Otho (Circus) **Otho (Dinner) *Juno *Miss Argentina *Secretary *Ghoul Secretary *Mr. Kane *Preudence *Bertha *Claire Brewster *Old Bill *Ernie *Head Mover *Mover **Mover (Bald) *Football Player *Football Player (Ghost) *Lost Soul *Skeleton **Skeleton (Shroud) *Sculpture *Guest *Sand Larva *Ernie's Dog *Percy the cat *Jane Butterfield **Jane (Mourning) *Jane Butterfield Jr. **Jane Butterfield Jr. (Mourning) *Char Man *Neitherworld Janitor *Maxie Dean **Maxie (Work) *Bernard *Grace *Beryl *Sarah Dean *Preacher *Dante Inferno Girl *Hanging Man *Ferndoch *Shark Victim *Shrunken Head *Witch Doctor *Deceased Woman (Torso) *Deceased Woman (Legs) *Deceased Surgeon *Francis Olson *George Olson *Saturn's Sands *Saturn's Sands (Orange) *Party-People *Party Animal *Boris to Death **Boris (Wolf) *Goodbye Goul *Mummy *Swamp Creature *Spider Woman *Fly Guy 'Vehicles' *Maitland's Car *Firetruck *Van *Sandworm *Sandworm (Barbra) *Beetlejuice's Car *Model Car *Police Car *Funeral Limo *Jane's Car *Crane *Moving Van *Sculpture *Weeder Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Tim Burton Category:Beetlejuice